Memories Forgotten
by purifyingmiko
Summary: Kagome enters a new school and meets Inuyasha. Inuyasha seems to remember her from a long time ago, but Kagome doesn't. Then Inuyasha finds out that he and Kagome are going to be married on Christmas. How can he stir the memories forgotten in Kagome?


Characters:

Inuyasha: popular kid at school. Very smart but doesn't use his brains in the right spot. Very Rich!

Kagome: talented and ingenious! Since her mother and grandfather suddenly left to go on a vacation for a "few years", she lives alone. Her brother was sent to military school far away.

Kikyo: family friends of Inuyasha. Really likes Inuyasha and is always getting in Inuyasha and Kagome's way.

Sango: Kagome's best friend.

Miroku: Inuyasha's best friend

The New Girl

Inuyasha stared dumbly at his desk while the teacher went on and on about some math test that was coming up next Friday. Inuyasha hated school. Why did he have to go to school anyways? To him, school was just six and a half hours of time sitting in a desk to fall asleep. Just as he was getting entranced into the subject of how much he hated school, there was a light tap on his shoulder.

Inuyasha turned around and looked at Miroku, who had a huge red hand mark on his gleeful face and sitting next to him was a girl who looked really embarrassed and angry at the same time. _Obviously, Miroku the pervert strikes again. _Inuyasha thought. With an exasperated sigh, he took the note that Miroku was handing him and turned back to read it.

_Hi! Don't you think that math is so boring…? I was online one day and this pop up came up. It was about this tutoring center and I clicked on it…you know what? There was this really cute girl and she was only one year younger than us! She's a genius. I forgot her name though! I'll tell you where to go if you wanna get to know her…_

Inuyasha raised one eyebrow and just as he was about to whisper something, the bell to lunch rang.

Miroku and Inuyashawere just finished buying lunch and heading to their table that was especially reserved for them after Inuyasha beat up the fattest bully at their school one day when the dork made a face at the gang and wouldn't budge from the seat, when Sango appeared with a girl behind her.

"Hi Sango," Miroku smiled. Sango ignored him and looked onto Inuyasha. (Hurtful Miroku)

"Hi, Inuyasha; this is my friend. Can she sit with us?"

Inuyasha shrugged and looked at the girl behind Sango, shyly sitting down.

She had long black hair and really pretty eyes. She looked really good in their school uniform. How had he never noticed her?

"She's new here. She used to go to this really good school though." Sango interrupted Inuyasha's daydream.

"Who are you!" Inuyasha demanded. He didn't want to admit that he already liked this new girl.

"Kagome," a voice replied before the new girl could answer.

A Revealing Secret

Everyone turned around to see that the annoying Kikyo had arrived. With a fake smile at Kagome, Kikyo headed toward Inuyasha and sat down, pushing Miroku to the side.

"Hi, Inu!" She said. "How are you? So you've met Kagome!" She said, nodding at Kagome.

Kagome smiled but didn't say anything. And that was only the beginning of Kikyo's plan to ruin the chances of Kagome and Inuyasha being together. But, it was also the beginning of Miroku and Sango's plan of making them into a couple (2 against 1! Hahahaha)

That afternoon, Kikyo followed Inuyasha home. Miroku came too.

"What are you doing? Why were you staring at that new girl? You don't like her, do you?"

"Kikyo, quit bothering me! Can't you see I'm trying to think?"

"Do you like her? Do you like her? Do you like her? Do you like her?"

"Go home! No, I don't" Inuyasha lied. He pushed Kikyo away and ran as fast as he could with Miroku to his house. He saw Sesshoumaru and Rin walking out the door as he entered silently from the back door. _He He He! Peace at last! _He thought. When he and Miroku finally sat down in Inuyasha's room, they began talking.

"So, Inuyasha! Do you like Kagome?"

"Hmmm…"

"Yes or no?"

"Hmmm…"

"INUYASHA!" Miroku yelled at Inuyasha and immediately regretted doing that.

"Quit yelling! I was in deep thought!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You? In deep thought! Don't make me lau!"

These asterisks take the place of some unwanted language and sadly necessary violence and in the end, Miroku ends up with a few bumps on his head and slightly perspiring Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was just about to sit down when he accidentally knocked over a drawer. A document fell out. Inuyasha slowly picked it up and opened it to see what was in it. As he read the letter inside, he looked like he had just been slapped eight hundred billion times!

After he finished reading it, he looked up and said," You know what, Miroku?"

"What?"

"Me and Kagome are supposed to marry in half a year on Christmas."

"I know you like her, but you don't need to make that up."

"REALLY!" (punch)

"Alright, I get it."

After Miroku read the document too, his expression was like he was sent on a space ship to a planet with no females.

And that was the beginning of Inuyasha and Kagome's romance story…


End file.
